The Horror
by AmazingE
Summary: Harris and his three friends live in a peacful city. But it might not be the same anymore after what happened. There have been connecting murders and what makes matters worst is that Sonic went missing for two months. One night Harris had an encounter with a vampire. He was unharmed and wasn't bitten, but things might become different... First story.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, everyone was happy, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky to be seen. On a hill there was a big oak tree with a bench underneath. Sitting there were three hedgehogs.

"I just love it when there's perfect weather like this, it makes this city even prettier! " Arie gazed at the sky. She was a light blue hedgehog with three short spikes that are bundled together with light pink eyes and a blue teal sportsbra, pink cargo pants, and pink shoes.

One of the male hedgehogs then had a slight frown. "But that doesn't mean there's nothing strange going on." He was a light green hedgehog with a light gray shirt with a brown unbuttoned sleevless dress shirt, light brown pants and light gray shoes. He had three short was curved upward, one went straight, and the last one curved down.

"There's been mysterious murders, and what's worse is that Sonic has been missing for two months!"

A blue teal hedgehog with short spikes that was wearing a white tee-shirt with a short sleeved, unbuttoned green dress shirt, denim jeans, and brown boots started to speak up. He had green eyes and his name was Harris. "I agree, Hunter, it is kind of strange..." He started to wonder what is really going on.

Then the sun started to set as Hunter sat up. "You know guys, it's starting to get late, lets make our way back home." Arie also sat up. " I agree with you, it is getting late." She noticed Harris wasn't getting up. "Harrison are you coming?" Arie called him by his birthname. He shook his head no but then he looked at her with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll catch up with you guys later!" Arie nodded. She and Hunter left as it got even closer to nightfall


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wait

Arie and Hunter were sitting on the couch, watching TV. It was already dark outside as Harris hasn't arrived yet. There was a recorded newscast from earlier today on their cable.

The reporter was standing infront of another murder scene. "It looks like we have another murder here. But instead of it being in an alley, it was right in the open. The victims have the same bite marks, and are drained of blood." Immediately Hunter shut off the TV.

Arie sighed. "I hope Harris is okay,especially with all these murders..." She had a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry Arie. We were all taught to fend for ourselves." Arie nodded as they waited for Harris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note; I'm. accepting Sonic OC's, but you have to say what they look like, what their wearing and their personality.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Dangerous Encounter

Harris was walking home, seeing all the shops. It was dark outside but he wasn't worried a bit. He took a shortcut to the house in an alley so he wouldn't keep his friends waiting.

While he was walking, a gray hedgehog tackled him to the ground. He had a black triangle pattern on the end of his spikes, and wore a black jacket with black collar, dark grey jeans and black leather boots. "Hello there..." Harris saw his blood red eyes glow brightly. "Who are you? What do you want!" Harris was frightened. "My name is Night, I don't want anything, for now. This is just a warning." All of a sudden he dissapeared.

Harris was confused, but he decided to press on and tried to forget about him, but he noticed something strange about him, especially with those eyes...

* * *

**Author's note: Now that I know, I'll try to make longer chapters. Even though I haven't had any reviews because I posted this story yesterday, November 27 2013, I love making stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A True Mystery

Arie and Hunter were still waiting next to the window when Harris came in quickly and slammed the door. They noticed that he looked scared. Arie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harris, what's wrong? What happened?" Arie was concerned about her friend. "Arie, Hunter, I will tell you what happened," Harris' expression changed a little bit as they all sat at the counter.

"When I was taking a shortcut in the alley, a gray hedgehog tackled me. He was strange, but what was really strange is that his skin was pale and that he had blood red eyes."

"What?! Red eyes?! Oh no... This can't be..." Hunter had a worried expression. He was normally never like this. He ran out of the room and grabbed his labtop. He was searching about the recent crimes that have been happening for the past three months.

"Harris? Do you know the name of this person?" Hunter looked at him waiting for an answer. "Yes, he said his name was Night." "Well, the truth is, this Night character, he's no ordinary hedgehog. Night, is a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Questions

Harris was shocked, also Arie. " Hunter? Your not serious!" He disbelieved a bit. " Harris, I am serious, Night IS a vampire." Arie walked over to Hunter. " But, how? I thought they were only folklore." "Well, Arie, apparently not. But this Night character might have something to do with these murders and maybe Sonic's dissapearance."

Arie had a gleam of hope in her eye. "But Sonic is the fastest thing alive, there's no way they got Sonic!" She had her trust in him. "But Arie, you don't even know what there capable of. But I'll gladly show you what they are and not on my labtop."

Hunter opened it and set it on the counter. "Well vampires can only come out at night because they get burned in the sun... But most of the weaknesses of vampires are false."

Hunter continued. " Garlic can't kill them, but only weaken them, wooden stakes aren't effective, but they can get killed by one known thing."

Harris was waiting for him to finish. " They can get killed by a legendary silver sword. But it's whereabouts are unkown." Arie had questions about this sword, but she had another question in mind.

"Hunter, do vampires have any powers?" "Well yes.I'll explain. If you gaze in their eyes, they can hypnotize and have authority over a person. When they bite, the person can either turn, or die. But they can also spare a person without doing either one. But powers like flying and turning into a bat are false." Harris was quite interested in this information.

Arie was wowed. "Who knew the web would give that much information!" Hunter nodded. But then Harris gave out a little yawn.

"Huh, guess I'm a little tired." Hunter looked at the time on the cable and realized how late it was."That would explain much. Its really late, let's try to do more investigating in the morning."

Harris and Arie nodded in agreement as they all went to their bedrooms. When Harris opened his door he got in his bed. He had alot on his mind at the time.

_Gee, I hope everything will be fine, I mean, with all these maybe vampiric murders going on and well, everything else... _After he was done thinking, he then drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: from now on I will post a new chapter every day, unless I'm busy or have no chapters to post. I just did all six chapters at once just to get started.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Discoveries

"Harris, Harris wake up!" He heard a voice and took his head of his pillow. He saw Arie standing there like she had a burden on her shoulders. "Yeah Arie? What is it?" "Hunter and I saw something on the news, we need you downstairs, pronto!"

Harris realized it might have something to with the murders as he ran downstairs along with Arie. They arrived in the living room and sat down with Hunter on the couch. It was on pause until Hunter pressed play on the remote. A reporter started talking.

" We have footage of some people in the back alleys last night." Then it went to the footage. "If you look over here, you see there are two people, one is on the ground either dead or unconscious and the other one is a female." It closed-up on the footage and the female picked up the victim and walked away. Then it rewinded and saw the female. She was dark purple, and maybe a hedgehog but hard to tell because of her thick long black ponietail. She had two hair extensions on her ponietail, pink and dark pink. She also had the same extensions on the top right side of her hair, they were over her cheeck. It looked like she had red eyes but hard to tell due to the close-up. She also had pale skin and wore a thin unzipped black jacket that had a black collar sticking up, and her sleeves went a little ahead of her elbows. Underneath her jacket she wore a white v-neck. She also wore gray leggings and dark red high heel boots.

Arie gasped. "She has red eyes and pale skin! Does that mean..." Hunter then started to cut her off as he replied. "Yes, she might be one of them. " Then Hunter remembered something.

" I forgot to tell you both three things last night. Vampires are also weak to crosses and holy water. And when they turn their victim, the victims mind changes and is also under the control of their master." Harris then thought of something.

"Then that female might either be Night's master, the other way around, the same master, or different masters." Arie had a spark in her eyes. "And that's why we made you incharge three years ago when all three of us meet! You were intelligent and you still are!" Hunter nodded.

"Yes, you are able to go through the toughest of challenges." Harris smirked. " Thank you, both of you, but we should go out and split up to find any proof or clues about all this." Hunter and Arie nodded as they all walked out the door.

"Wait hold on for a second! One more thing." Arie and Hunter looked at Harris. "We should all meet up before sunset in the park. Now let's go!" They both nodded as all three split up, going there own ways until dark.


End file.
